verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskordianismus
(Historischer) Hintergrund Die Diskordier behaupten, Diskordianismus sei die einzige Religion (also nicht die einzig wahre Religion, sondern die einzig existierende Religion - die anderen Religionen werden als Abspaltungen des Diskordianismus bzw. diesem zugehörig betrachtet). Discordia ist der alte römische / lateinische Name der griechischen Göttin Eris, welche von den Diskordiern angebetet wird. Eris ist die Göttin des Chaos, der Zwietracht und der Verwirrung. Der Bibel entspricht im Diskordianismus die Principia Discordia, ein Buch, das Ende der 60er, Anfang der 70er Jahre in den Vereinigten Staaten kursierte. Darin finden sich verschiedene Vorschriften, die Geschichte der Göttin Eris und diskordische Witze. Hinter dem Synonym des Autors "Malaclypse der Jüngere" verbirgt sich Gregory Hill, der mit Kerry Thornley gemeinsam den Diskordianismus gründete. Beide sind innerhalb ihrer Religion wiederum Gründer zweier Gruppen; Kerry Thornley, der unter dem Synonym Lord Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst tätig war, ist Gründer der Erisian Liberation Front (ELF), Gregory Hill steht hinter der Paratheo-Anamethamystikhood of Eris Esoteric (POEE). Kerry Thornley wurde im Zuge der Ermittlungen um das Attentat auf John F. Kennedy der Komplizenschaft angeklagt aber aufgrund des Mangels von Beweisen niemals verurteilt. Bild:Sacred-chao.png Philosophie Diskordier bestreiten objektive Wahrheiten, sie (zumindest die meisten) sind der Ansicht, dass alles subjektiv auslegbar sei. (Je länger dieser Artikel wächst, desto mehr Diskordier gibt es, die ganz oder teilweise nicht mit ihm einverstanden sind.) Sie lieben die Widersprüche, denn diese zeigen Grenzen der Logik auf. Um mit Widersprüchen umzugehen, muss man das übliche logische Denken überwinden und dem Geist neue Freiheiten geben. Die Überzeugung, dass der Mensch ein Sklave von Wort und Logik ist, schlägt sich auch im Zen-Buddhismus nieder. Ein weiterer Punkt ist die Unterteilung von Chaos und Ordnung in seinen jeweiligen kreativen und destrukiven Part. Das Sacred Chao verdeutlicht dies. Jemand, der gegen das Chaos wettert und dabei unterschlägt, dass im Chaos auch Kreativität steckt, wird gern als Graugesicht bezeichnet. Graugesicht ist der Name eines humorlosen Menschen, der laut der Principia Discordia 1166 v. Chr. einen Trip einleitete, der zur einer Unausgeglichenheit der Welt führte. Durch verrückte, witzige und bewusstseinerweiternde Taten versuchen Diskordier diese Unausgeglichenheit aufzulösen. Weitere Ziele des angewandten Diskordianismus sind: *Verwirrung stiften *Zum Nachdenken anregen *Dogmen brechen und Strukturen auflösen *Neue Sichtweisen eröffnen. Die Fünf Gebote Gemäß dem Gesetz der Fünf gibt es im Diskordianismus genau Fünf Gebote: #Es gibt keine Göttin außer der Göttin und es ist deine Göttin. Es gibt keine erisische Bewegung außer der erisischen Bewegung und es ist die erisische Bewegung. Und jeder Golden Apple Corps ist das geliebte Zuhause eines Goldenen Wurms. #Ein Diskordier sollte immer das Offizielle Diskordische Dokument Nummerierungssystem verwenden. # Ein Diskordier ist aufgefordert, während seiner frühen Illumination alleine an einem Freitag loszuziehen und freudig einen Hot Dog zu verzehren; diese geweihte Zeremonie wendet sich gegen das populäre Sektierertum der Zeit: des katholischen Christentums (kein Fleisch am Freitag), des Judaismus (kein Fleisch vom Schwein), der Hindus (kein Fleisch vom Rind), der Buddhisten (kein Fleisch von Tieren), und der Diskordier (keine Hot Dog Brötchen). #Ein Diskordier soll keine Hot Dog Brötchen verzehren, weil sie der Trost Unserer Göttin waren, als Sie mit dem Original Snub konfrontiert war. (die Nichteinladung bei der Hochzeit von Peleus und Thetis) #Einem Diskordier ist es verboten, zu glauben, was er liest. Wichtig dabei ist, dass dies keine Dogmen, sondern Katmen sind. Theorie, Mystik und Spekulation Den Diskordiern wird seit den Illuminatus! Romanen der Ruf als Gegenspieler der Illuminaten zugesprochen. Illuminatus! Autor Robert Anton Wilson wurde, nachdem 1975 die Trilogie erschien war, als Autor der Principia Discordia verdächtigt, da er aus dem mysteriösen Buch mehrfach zitierte. Zum Diskordianismus ist noch zu sagen, daß niemand so genau weiß, ob all das nicht ein einziger, komplizierter Witz oder eine echte Religion ist. Sollte es eine echte Religion sein, ist sie wohl die absurdeste welche die Welt bisher gesehen hat. So steht beispielsweise in der Principia, wie sich Eris den beiden Gründern offenbarte: ... Und damit enthüllte er seine Schriftrolle. Es war ein Diagramm, wie ein Yin-Yang mit einem Pentagon auf der einen Seite und einem Apfel auf der anderen. Und dann explodierte er und die beiden verloren das Bewußtsein. ... In den Anhängen des dritten Illuminatus Buches ist eine Beschreibung einer diskordischen Aktion zu finden, der Operation Mindfuck. Diese wird durchgeführt getreu dem diskordischen Grundsatz "Wir müssen auseinanderhalten!" und beinhaltet verschiedene Aktionen, bei denen niemals jemand weiß, wer daran beteiligt ist oder was die anderen Beteiligten tun. Zitate *''"Wir Diskordier müssen auseinanderhalten!"'' *''"Diskorder schwimmen nicht gegen den Strom, sie klettern aus dem Fluss."'' *''"Wer nicht für uns ist, ist für uns."'' *''"Gib' einem Affen ein Hirn und er wird schwören, er sei das Zentrum des Universums."'' *''"Es tut mir leid, sie haben eine imaginäre Nummer erreicht. Bitte drehen Sie ihr Telefon um 90 Grad und versuchen Sie es erneut!"'' *''"Urteile nie über einen Mann, solange du nicht mindestens eine Meile in seinen Schuhen gelaufen bist! Denn wenn du eine Meile außer Hörweite bist und seine Schuhe hast, kannst du wirklich über ihn sagen, was du willst!"'' *''"Discordianismus ist nicht nur eine Religion; es ist eine Geisteskrankheit" - Lord Omar Ravenhurst'' *''"Es ist mein fester Glauben, dass es falsch ist, einen festen Glauben zu haben" - Malacylpse der Jüngere'' *''"Wir ziehen alle an einem Strang - nur meist auf unterschiedlichen Seiten!"'' Aphorismen von St. Angremonn dem Eiligen können unter Benutzer:Tarvoc gefunden werden. Themenkomplex ---- Diskordianismus | Diskordier ---- Sacred Chao | Katma | SNAFU | Fnord ---- Principia Discordia | Apocrypha Discordia | Pfeif nicht wenn du pisst | Ehrliches Buch der Wahrheit ---- Lilith Velkor | Malaclypse der ältere | Malaclypse der Jüngere | Lord Omar Khayyam Ravenhurst ---- Operation Mindfuck | Aktion 23 | H e a d ---- POEE | ELF | LDD | JAM ---- Armee des Creativen DisCord ---- Guerilla Ontologie | Abnormails | Diskordische Aufkleber | Diskordische Flugblätter | ACD Mysterien Ritual ---- 1000 blank white cards | Versenken ---- Weblinks *Aktion 23 (größte deutschsprachige Kabale) *Die erisische Bewegung *Die Archive der erisischen Kirche *Diskordisches Material *Onlineversion der Principia (deutsche Version hier oder hier.) *HyperDiscordia, an der Principia orientiert *Enthält ebenfalls die Principia Discordia, darüber hinaus noch die Apocryphae Discordia, die ebenfalls sehr interessant ist Category:Diskordianismus